


Cuddles

by Annie6211



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 1st grader!peter, Baby!Peter, Cuddles, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Oneshot, Superfamily, horrible horrible fluff, seriously expect a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think Peter is spoiled, but it's not true...except when it comes to cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

"That is so cool!" Peter glanced up at the other kid, who was marveling at his not IPod. His Dad's answer to Apple, not yet released on the market. The only reason Peter had it was because it was his Dad that made it (plus, it had a homing device to track him in the back, but Peter wasn't supposed to know that). "Where did you get it?"

"My Dad made it." Peter answered. The kid's eyes widened.

"That is so cool! I wish I had a dad who could make me cool stuff." The kid sighed wistfully. Peter shrugged.

"It's fun, but he doesn't make too many things for me." Peter pointed out. The kid shook his head.

"It doesn't matter! I wish my parents gave me a bunch of stuff!" Peter frowned.

"My parents don't give me a lot." He assured him. The kid snorted and Peter's frown deepened, but he let it go.

* * *

Peter was still a little put off by the comments, but now that he was home, it didn't matter. He entered his home, and was immediately assaulted.

"Hello Peter!" Steve picked him up, tossing him in the air and easily catching him again. Peter giggled, clutching his book bag tighter to make sure it didn't fall.

"Hi Pop!" he gave in to the multitude of kisses peppered all over his face as Tony approached from the lab, wiping grease from his fingers. He tossed the dirty rag on to the kitchen counter, attention now solely on Peter.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" Tony easily stole his son from his husband's arms. Peter's smile slightly dimmed at the reminder. Both parents noticed.

"What's wrong Pete?" Tony sat down on the couch, pulling Peter into his lap. Steve sat next to them, wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Well, it's not a big deal. Some kid was saying I was spoilt." Peter shook his head. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"He does know that you Pop is so old fashioned that he didn't even let me give you a phone until you did chores to earn the money for it, right?" he questioned and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Peter. So don't worry about him." Steve pet Peter's hair back. Peter smiled, leaning into the touch.

"You're right." He agreed. Tony kissed his temple.

"The only thing you get too much of is smothering. Me and Daddy cuddle you too much." Steve chuckled, "Not that you don't enjoy it." He teased, poking Peter in the stomach. For some reason, this bothered Peter even more than the idea that he was spoiled. He pouted.

"Well, you guys do cuddle me  _a lot_ , and I don't enjoy it!" he declared, crossing his arms. Steve and Tony shared an amused look. They might have been hurt if Peter wasn't so obviously lying.

"Oh really?" Tony played along, picking Peter up and putting him off his lap, next to him, instead. "Okay then. We won't cuddle you as much." Tony decided. Peter nodded smugly.

"Good! Because I'm a big boy and I don't need my Dads to cuddle me all the time." Steve grinned at him, chuckling.

"Right." He agreed. "Now, let's get some dinner, okay?"

"Okay!" Peter chirped, jumping to his feet and running to the kitchen. Tony and Steve glanced at one another.

"How long do you think he's going to last?" Tony questioned. Steve shook his head.

"He'll be hugging us again in no time." He declared and Tony nodded his agreement.

* * *

It was shocking. Peter had last the whole night, sitting farther away from his parent's than usual. When Steve had went to tuck him in, he had been waved off. It was unsettling.

Steve rolled over, facing his husband with a frown on his face. He had no doubt Tony was still awake because of this as well. He had went to lift Peter onto his shoulders to bring him down to the lab for some experimenting, when Peter had just ran down ahead of him.

"Do you think Peter doesn't need as much affection as before?" Steve questioned. Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Steve. That's ridiculous. He's in first grade. First graders still want hugs and kisses and stuff from their parents…" The way Tony trailed off in that sentence worried him. It made it obvious that Tony wasn't too sure about that as well.

"Sirs, Peter is approaching."

Both their brows furrowed at the A.I.'s alert, and Steve sat up. A tentative knock came at the door, before Peter pushed it open. He looked up at them.

"Peter?" Tony's implied question of what was wrong was obvious. Peter glanced between them for a few seconds, before taking off running, diving into the middle of their bed between them. Steve laid back down, wrapping an arm around his son's waist.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Steve repeated, and Peter shook his head, smiling.

"Nothing…I just missed you guys."

Peter was looking at Steve, so he missed Tony's hundred watt grin, but Steve didn't and he moved them closer to the brunette. Tony wrapped an arm around both of them, keeping Peter between them.

Peter turned slightly, just enough to see the comforting glow of the arc reactor.

"I love you Pop. I love you Dad."

"We love you too Peter."

**Author's Note:**

> I am just on a baby Peter roll lately...


End file.
